1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conductor rail, such as is used in electric railway systems, overhead conveyors, etc., and which has a main body of aluminum and a stainless steel facing cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of conductor rails have been previously provided which are used in electric railway systems and which are also used on overhead conveyors, etc. The conductor rails of the prior art include a main body of aluminum and a facing layer or facing cap comprised of a stainless steel material to provide a wear-resisting engagement surface for a contact shoe which slides against the top surface of the facing layer or cap rather than the top surface of the main body.
The prior art facing layers or caps include many different designs and many different methods of attaching the facing layers or caps to the main body. In some cases, the facing layers or caps are snapped into place on the head portion of the main body such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,397 to Hartland. Another type of means of attaching the facing layer to the head portion of the main body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,597 wherein two J-shaped members are welded together at the top of the main body.
It is believed that the prior art facing layers such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,397 may be difficult to assemble. It is also believed that the requirement of the weldment which attaches the two J-shaped members to the head portion of the main body in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,597 shortens the life of the contact shoe which will slide upon the weldment even though the weldment has been ground or smoothed.